Survivor: Easter Island
by Mickey02Mickey
Summary: 20 castaways battle it out for 39 days on Easter Island and only one will be crowned the sole survivor!
1. Cast List

**SURVIVOR: EASTER ISLAND CAST LIST**

**Name: Armed Armadillo**

**Age: 33**

**Species: Armadillo**

**Name: Bambi**

**Age: 31**

**Species: Deer**

**Name: Batman**

**Age: 47**

**Species: Superhero**

**Name: Brutus**

**Age: 50**

**Species: Mascot**

**Name: Captain Crunch**

**Age: 61**

**Species: Human**

**Name: Chip**

**Age: 42**

**Species: Dog**

**Name: Chubby Bunny**

**Age: 20**

**Species: Rabbit**

**Name: Cocoa Puff**

**Age: 29**

**Species: Bird**

**Name: Dasher**

**Age: 22**

**Species: Reindeer**

**Name: Frank**

**Age: 47**

**Species: Elephant**

**Name: Grinch**

**Age: 65**

**Species: Grinch**

**Name: Patrick**

**Age: 28**

**Species: Starfish**

**Name: Puff**

**Age: 24**

**Species: Cat**

**Name: Rudolph**

**Age: 19**

**Species: Reindeer**

**Name: Sandy**

**Age: 31**

**Species: Squirrel **

**Name: Slenderman**

**Age: 52**

**Species: Ghost**

**Name: SpongeBob**

**Age: 29**

**Species: Sponge**

**Name: Squidward**

**Age: 53**

**Species: Squid**

**Name: Wacky**

**Age: 25**

**Species: Wolf**


	2. Egg Of The Future

Jeff Probst stood on top of an oddly shaped structure. "Welcome to Easter Island!" he shouted to the 20 new castaways in the airplane above him. As soon as the airplane landed and the 20 castaways got out, Jeff said " Pick up the egg in front of you." Everyone one picked up their grey eggs.

_"I am so excited to be here. But when Jeff said pick up the eggs, I got really nervous." - Chubby Bunny_

" Here's what's going to happen. When I say so, everyone one crack their egg. Red paint means Sparrow tribe. Orange means Fox tribe.

_" I am so scared. This egg holds my future in the game. It is the egg of the future." - Patrick_

_" I just don't want to be on a tribe of jerks" - Sandy_

_"_ Everyone crack your eggs! " Red and orange paint soaked everyone.

**Sparrow: Armed Armadillo, Bambi, Chip, Cocoa Puff, Dasher, Grinch, Rudolph, Sandy, Slenderman and Wacky**

**Fox: Batman, Brutus, Captain Crunch, Chubby Bunny, Frank, Patrick, Puff, SpongeBob, Squidward and Tramp**

" Alright, now that you know your tribes, I will meet you tonight for the reward challenge."

Sparrow Day 1

"We are going to win tonight, right guys?" asked Bambi.

" Well, duh. Have you seen them? They are going to be so weak!" replied Sandy.

" _Of course, I was kidding. We are the weak tribe. Either Bambi was kidding too or our tribe is also just really dumb." - Sandy_

Meanwhile, Chip, Cocoa Puff, Rudolph and Slenderman diccused the challenge while looking for chickens.

"I hope it's a jungle race. I'm really fast." said Rudolph.

"Ugh, no. I am slow. I want a puzzle." replied Slenderman.

"Me too." said Chip

" I want a race, too." said Cocoa Puff.

All of a sudden, Slenderman shouted.

" LOOK! A chicken." he exclaimed.

"Wow!" said Rudolph.

"Let's kill it and cook it." said Cocoa Puff.

Fox Day 1

"I'm hungry." whined Puff

_" Puff will not last a day here. She whines all the time and acts like she's in charge." - Tramp_

"Puff, if you're so hungry shut up and do some work." said Tramp

"Fine." She got up and threw a rock at him.

Just then, Chubby Bunny showed up with loads of fish.

"Puff, you get no fish." said Tramp.

"Fine." She cried and ran off into the forest.

Batman and Squidward talked near the shore.

"If we have to get rid of someone, who should we vote for?" asked Batman.

"Puff or Tramp." replied Squidward.

"Y'know, you don't talk much." said Batman.

_" Of course i don't talk much. Duh, I'm playing him. What he doesn't know is I'm going to vote for him." - Squidward_

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the arena and it was pitch dark.

"Ready for your first reward challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"For today's challenge, 4 people from each tribe must run out into the jungle and get a torch. Once your tribe has all 4 torches, 4 people will assemble the torches into a cross using different sized notches on the bottom of the torches. Once it is finished, 1 person will use flint and stick to make fire. They will hand it off to a person and the person will light the torches. First tribe to get their torch structure lit wins reward."

What to know what you're playing for?'

"Yes!"

"Fire, in the form of flint."

Both tribes cheered.

"Alright, I'll give you a minute to strategize."

**Sparrow**

**Runners: Cocoa Puff, Grinch, Sandy and Wacky**

**Builders: Armed Armadillo, Dasher, Rudolph and Slenderman**

**Fire Maker: Bambi**

**Lighter: Chip**

**Fox**

**Runners: Batman, Brutus, Captain Crunch and Patrick**

**Builders: Frank, Puff, Squidward and Tramp**

**Fire Maker: Chubby Bunny**

**Lighter: SpongeBob**

"Survivor's ready? GO!"

Everyone raced out into the forest. Batman and Patrick climbed trees. Brutus and Sandy looked near the jungle opening. Wacky saw something shiny near a bush and grabbed it. It was a torch! Wacky ran to his tribe and set it down. Batman shoved Sandy to the ground and she tripped him. He fell face down in the dirt. Sandy clawed over him and grabbed a torch and headed back to the jungle the same time, Captain Crunch headed to the opening. They collided. But Sandy got back up and brought her tribe their second torch. Patrick grabbed Captain Crunch and helped him up. Captain Crunch ran to his tribe with their first torch. In the jungle, Batman threw Cocoa Puff into a bush. Luckily for Cocoa Puff, their was a torch in the bush. And he grabbed it and ran back to his tribe with their third torch. Jeff shouted "Fox is falling out of this challenge!" Patrick reached for Grinch and dragged him down a tree. Patrick climbed up and grabbed a torch and brought it to his tribe. Grinch found a torch on the ground and ran it back to his tribe. "Sparrow can start building their structure!" Batman and Brutus searched frantically for torches. Dasher thrust a torch into the notch onto the ground but it didn't fit. Finally, Brutus came out with his tribe's third torch. Puff began to cry. Slenderman put in Sparrow's first torch. In the jungle, Batman struggled to find a torch. He had searched nearly the whole jungle. He looked into a log and found a torch. He grabbed it. Dasher put in the second torch for Sparrow as Batman ran back. Puff felt overwhelmed and struggled on the puzzle. Slenderman put in Sparrow's third torch. Armed Armadillo put in Sparrow's final torch as Frank put in Fox's first torch. Bambi got to work with the fire. Puff broke down and drooped out of the puzzle. Frank put in all of Fox's other torches. Chubby Bunny started the fire. But as soon as he started, Bambi got fire. Chip ran over and started to light the torches one by one. Chubby Bunny got a spark, but it was too late. SPARROW WINS REWARD! Sparrow hugged and cheered. "Sparrow, here's your flint." Chip ran up and got it and Sparrow left. "Fox, got nothing for you. Grab your flag and head back to camp.

Sparrow Day 2

The tribe cheered and Wacky started the fire.

_" I am so happy that we have fire. I don't feel bad for Fox. Not at all " -Chip_

" We have to win immunity," said Armed Armadillo, "We're on a streak."

" I agree." said Bambi.

_" I wonder how Fox feels about losing. I don't really care though." - Armed Armadillo_

Chip and Slenderman talked out in the forest.

"We should make an alliance," said Slenderman, "You, me Bambi and Cocoa Puff."

"Ok." said Chip

" Who goes first?" he asked.

" I say Dasher," replied Slenderman, "Never trusted him."

"Ok." said Chip

Fox Night 2

"I'm tired." said Puff.

"Then go sleep." replied Batman.

" But we have no shelter." replied Puff.

"Sleep on the ground." replied Batman.

_" Why does everyone hate me?" - Puff_

_"Puff is such a drama queen, spoiled, crybaby, rude."- Batman_

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the arena.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

" For today's challenge, everyone will be hanging upside down above a mud pit. last person standing wins immunity for their whole tribe. I'll give you a minute to strategize."

"Everyone get into position. This challenge is officially on."

_" My strategy was to keep my head up._" - Frank

Frank starts to struggle.10 seconds in, Frank drops. 50 seconds in, Slenderman is struggling. At 1 minute, he drops. TIME LAPSE 20 minutes in, Bambi drops. At 25 minutes, Puff's legs give out. At 40 minutes, Patrick and Squidward drop out. At 45 minutes, SpongeBob cannot hold on anymore. "After 1 hour, Sparrow is down to 8, Fox down to 5."

1 hour and 10 minutes, Armed Armadillo drops, along with Wacky. 1 hour and 50 minutes in, Dasher drops, and at 2 hours, Rudolph is out. 2 hours and 20 minutes in, Tramp is out. 2 hours 30 minutes in, Sandy drops, Batman right behind her. TIME LAPSE 'It has now been 4 hours." TIME LAPSE "It is starting to get dark at 11 hours in." at 11 hours and 10 minutes, Brutus caves in. Chip cannot hold on anymore and he drops. At 12 hours, Chubby Bunny drops. At 14 hours, Grinch is out. "It is now Cocoa Puff for Sparrow and Captain Crunch for Fox." At 17 hours…. Captain Crunch drops. SPARROW WINS IMMUNITY! "Congratulations Sparrow, here is the immunity idol. Sparrow cheered. Fox, time to go to tribal council.

The Fox tribe arrives at tribal council.

Fox members, dip your torches into the fire. Fire represents your life in this game.

" So, Captain Crunch, you lasted 17 HOURS in that challenge. Do you think you're going home tonight?"

"Not at all, Jeff. I feel very safe.

" Batman, who is the weak link in the tribe."

" Puff."

"Tramp, do you agree?"

"Yes."

"Puff, what is your reaction?"

" That makes me mad. I am not the weak link."

" Yes you are, Puff. You do nothing around cam-"

" SHUT IT BATMAN!"

"Wow, a lot of conflict in this tribe. It is time to vote. Frank, You're up first.

Chubby Bunny's Vote: " You're nice. but no one can stand you. (?)

Puff's Vote: " You digust me!" (Batman)

Brutus's Vote: " Sorry" (Batman)

Batman's Vote: " I hate you" (Puff)

" I'll go tally the votes."

"Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote. Batman (He nodded)

Batman. Two votes Batman

Puff. Two votes Batman One vote Puff

Puff. Two votes Batman. Two votes Puff.

Puff. Three votes Puff. Two votes Batman

Batman. Three votes Puff. Three votes Batman.

Batman. Four votes Batman. Three votes Puff

Batman. Five votes Batman. Three votes Puff.

First person voted out of Survivor: Easter Island…. Batman. That's 6, you need to bring me your torch.

"Get Puff out." he whispered to Tramp and Brutus.

"Batman, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed Batman's torch.

"Time for you to go."

VOTES

Batman: Brutus, Captain Crunch, Chubby Bunny, Patrick, Puff, SpongeBob and Squidward

Puff: Batman, Frank and Tramp

**Batman's Final Word's**

" This sucks. I wanted to go all the way with Tramp and Brutus. Oh well, good luck to them. And Puff, bad luck to you."

**Next time on Survivor….**

**A shocking secret….**

_" I can't believe them" - Slenderman_

**And an even more shocking tribal council…**

_" That was a huge blindside" - Tramp_

(Puff crying, Tramp grinning)

_Nobody expected this to happen." - Frank_

_**Who do you think goes next? Who is your favorite castaway? Tell me in the comments!**_


	3. Feel My Wrath

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_20 castaways arrived on Easter Island and were assigned to their tribes. At the Fox tribe, Puff made herself disliked and Sparrow won reward. At Sparrow, Slenderman and Chip planned to make an alliance with Bambi and Cocoa Puff. Puff still struggled to make friends and Sparrow also won immunity. At Fox's tribal council, Batman was blindsided in a 7-3 vote._

**Sparrow: Armed Armadillo, Bambi, Chip, Cocoa Puff, Dasher, Grinch, Rudolph, Sandy, Slenderman and Wacky**

**Fox: Brutus, Captain Crunch, Chubby Bunny, Frank, Patrick, Puff, SpongeBob, Squidward and Tramp**

Fox Day 4

_" I am really glad I am still here after tribal. I need to change my attitude." - Puff_

Brutus smiles at Puff.

Puff whispers "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem."

"Should we go catch some fish?" asked Puff.

"Sure."

_" I think Puff is a really nice girl and ally so I'm going to do everything I can to keep her here." - Brutus_

When the rest of the tribe wakes up, Brutus and Puff come back with 7 fish.

" Puff, quit trying to kiss up. You're going home next." said Tramp.

"Not if the alliance has anything to say about it." said Brutus.

Tramp chuckled." What alliance?"

"Well, me, Puff, Squid, SpongeBob, Chubby, Captain, Patrick and Frank." replied Brutus.

"WHAT! YOU BETRAYED ME, FRANK!" shouted Tramp.

"Sorry." said Frank.

Tramp stormed off, cursing.

Sparrow Day 4

A

A

A

H

H

H

!

Rudolph woke up to a scream that got quieter an quieter.

"HELP!" someone screamed.

Rudolph ran over to a ditch. There lay Bambi.

"Bambi, what happened?"

"I fell." replied Bambi.

The rest of the tribe helped Rudolph get Bambi out of the ditch.

Chip said " Bambi, we have an extra member, so you will sit out of the challenges today.

"Ok,"replied Bambi, my leg is kind of sore.

_" I felt really bad for Bambi because it's only Day 4 and she obviously doesn't want to get evacuated." -Chip_

Bambi, are you sure you're okay?" asked Sandy

"Yeah. I just don't want to go home this early."

Fox Night 4

When Tramp returned to camp, he didn't speak, except for curses directed at Puff and Frank.

" I can't believe I got Tramp so mad." Frank said to Puff.

" Get used to it." she replied.

" Hey, what's up?" said Squidward, sitting down next to Frank and Brutus.

" Same old. Nasty Tramp." replied Brutus.

"Ah. I see. I say he goes next." said Squidward.

"Exactly what we were thinking. But let's not throw the challenge." said Puff.

All of a sudden, Tramp came, grabbed Puff and ran off with her.

The 3 boys got up to help her, but were very delayed when Frank fell down a sandy slope.

They found Puff, crying.

Brutus cursed.

Sparrow Day 5

Slenderman and Chip brought Bambi and Cocoa Puff into the forest to dicuss an alliance.

"Me and Chip planned an alliance, would you guys like to join?" asks Slenderman.

"Sure!" said Bambi.

"Okay" replied Cocoa Puff.

_" We all know at one point or another, we will turn on each other. But this is good for getting us four a long way." - Slenderman_

_" Yay! Alliance!" - Bambi_

"Who would be a good target?" asked Chip.

"Grinch" they all said.

Come on in guys!

Both tribes entered the jungle area.

"You guys ready to get to today's reward/immunity challenge."

"Yes!"

"First things first, Chip, I will take it back.

Chip handed Jeff the immunity idol.

"For today's challenge, 3 members of each tribe for swim for bags of puzzle pieces. Then 3 members will make a ladder puzzle connecting to an elevated platform. Then 3 members will climb the ladder and build a tower of phoenix statues."

"First tribe to finish their tower wins immunity."

In addition you are playing for reward."

"Want to know what you are playing for?"

"Yes!"

Blankets, pillows and a tarp."

"Alright, I'll give you a minute to strategize."

**Sparrow**

**Swimmers: Dasher, Rudolph and Wacky**

**Puzzle Solvers: Chip, Grinch and Sandy**

**Tower Builders: Armed Armadillo, Cocoa Puff and Slenderman**

**Fox**

**Swimmers: Brutus, Chubby Bunny and Squidward**

**Puzzle Makers: Captain Crunch, Frank and Puff**

**Tower Builders: Patrick, SpongeBob and Tramp**

Survivors ready, GO! Everyone dived in the water, Wacky doing a painful belly flop, giving Fox a slight lead. "Squidward and Dasher in the lead, Chubby Bunny and Brutus in the middle, Rudolph and Wacky bringing up the rear!" Squidward dived down for a puzzle bag and missed. Dasher got the first puzzle bag for Sparrow, Squidward coming right behind him, catching up. Wacky had passed Rudolph and Chubby Bunny and was gaining on Brutus. Brutus dived down for a puzzle bag with Wacky right behind. Squidward got the first bag to shore for Fox and they got to work on the puzzle. Dasher got the first bag to shore for Sparrow. Wacky now had a fairly large lead on Brutus, bringing Sparrow's second puzzle bag. Chubby Bunny headed back with Fox's final bag and Brutus got out the water with his puzzle bag. Rudolph came back up with a puzzle bag and started to gain on Chubby Bunny and they reached shore at the same time. Both tribes now had all their puzzle bags and Fox had a slight lead. All of a sudden, Sparrow's ladder lost a few pieces. Fox did too, but they kept their lead and expanded it when Sparrow's ladder lost more pieces. Fox put in their last piece for the ladder and SpongeBob and Tramp got to work on the tower with Patrick guiding them. Soon after, Sparrow finished their ladder and quickly caught up to Fox on the tower, with Tramp struggling to find the right pieces. Soon it was neck and neck, Patrick and Slenderman both about to place their final piece and in the end…"Slenderman does it! SPARROW WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD! Sparrow cheered and hugged Slenderman. "Sparrow here's the immunity idol, your tarp, blankets and pillows. Fox, have nothing for you. I'll see you tonight at tribal council.

Sparrow Night 5

"I am so happy I don't have to sleep on bamboo any more!" said Armed Armadillo.

"I know, right. It was so painful." said Slenderman

_" So we won reward and immunity and right now I'm just thinking, we need to keep up this streak." - Slenderman_

"Fox is having a tough time, meanwhile we're having the time of our lives." said Chip

"I wouldn't give up this reward for anything right now except the money." said Sandy.

"Who do you guys think is going home tomorrow night?" asked Dasher.

"Probably Tramp or Puff." replied Grinch.

"I think Puff." said Wacky.

"We'll just have to wait and see." said Chip as he cracked a coconut.

Fox Day 6

Brutus awoke to find Puff in tears.

"Puff, what are you crying about?" he asked.

"I just know I'm on the chopping block. It's going to be me or Tramp."

"No, you're not, I won't vote for you, I promise."

_" I am stuck. I just don't like Tramp, But Puff is a huge threat. If she makes it to the final three, she's going to win" - Brutus_

_" I don't want to go home, but I know I am on the chopping block, and I've done everything I can to stay here. I don't know why I am on the chopping block." - Puff_

"I just hope I don't get blindsided. If I do, everyone will feel my wrath." Puff said to Brutus.

"Don't worry." replied Brutus.

Sparrow Day 6

Armed Armadillo was out looking for the Hidden Immunity Idol.

_" I am the silent outsider. I could very well be going home next." - Armed Armadillo_

He clawed through vines and climbed trees.

He saw a white paper. " A clue." he said.

"It is black. It is dense. It will keep you safe and sound."

He noticed something black hanging on a branch along with a piece of paper.

"Congratulations! You have found the first of 3 Hidden Immunity Idols at your camp. Keep searching."

Soon, Armed Armadillo found all 3 idols and tucked them away in his bag.

"These will come in handy." he said.

Meanwhile Cocoa Puff and Bambi talked to Slenderman in the forest.

"Slenderman, we quit the alliance We were going to throw the challenge to vote you off." they said.

"Wait? WHAT! YOU EVIL TRAITORS! YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!"

_" I can't believe them." - Slenderman_

_The Fox tribe arrived at tribal council._

" Wox, Fox. Here for the second time in a row. Tramp, how do you feel?"

"Furious. I know it's me and Puff on the chopping block. I need a blindside."

Puff, is this true?"

"Yes."

"Captain Crunch, you are yet to speak in this game. Who are you going to vote for?"

"Puff or Tramp."

"Frank?"

"Same."

"Alright, by a show of hands who is voting for Puff or Tramp?"

4 hands went up.

"Alright, it is time to vote. Tramp, you're up first."

Tramp's vote: "Sorry." (?)

Puff's vote: "I am so sorry I am doing this to you."(?)

Squidward's vote: "Bye-bye." (Brutus)

"I'll go tally the votes."

"If anyone has the HIdden Immunity Idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one moved.

"Alright, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote. Puff.

Puff. That's two votes Puff.

Brutus. That's two votes Puff, one vote Brutus.

Brutus. We're tied, two votes each.

Tramp. That's two votes Puff, two votes Brutus, one vote Tramp.

Tramp. We're tied, Two votes each.

Tramp. That's three votes Tramp, two votes Puff, two votes Brutus.

Brutus. That's three votes Tramp, three votes Brutus, two votes Puff. One vote left.

Second person voted out of Survivor: Easter Island….Brutus. That's 4. You need to bring me your torch.

Brutus hugged Puff as she began to cry. Tramp grinned.

"Brutus, the tribe has spoken.'

Jeff snuffed his torch.

Brutus waved goobye.

_" Nobody expected this to happen." - Frank_

_" That was a huge blindside." - Tramp_

VOTES

Brutus- Chubby Bunny, Frank, Puff and Squidward

Tramp- Brutus, Captain Crunch and SpongeBob

Puff- Patrick and Tramp

**Brutus's Final Word's**

"Now that I'm out, I'm rooting for Puff. But I'm shocked that I'm already out. I thought I would last longer."

**Next time on Survivor…..**

**A grueling challenge…..**

"Sandy shoves Puff into the mud!"

"Play fair out there!"

**And a big fight…..**

"Don't just sit there while we do all the work!" shouted Puff.

"You're the lazy one!" shouted Tramp.


	4. Not The Lazy One

_Prevuiously on Survivor,_

_Brutus revealed to Tramp that the tribe had formed an alliance against him. Bambi feel in a ditch and was injured. Squidward, Frank, Brutus and Puff discussed getting rid of Tramp. Slenderman formed an alliance, but was soon betrayed. At the challenge, Sparrow won immunity again and Brutus was blindsided in a 4-3-2 vote._

**Sparrow: Armed Armadillo, Bambi, Chip, Cocoa Puff, Dasher, Grinch, Rudolph, Sandy, Slenderman and Wacky**

**Fox: Captain Crunch, Chubby Bunny, Frank, Patrick, Puff, SpongeBob, Squidward and Tramp**

Fox Day 7

Puff wakes up crying.

_" I'm so mad at myself for voting Brutus off. I've lost my only ally. I wish this was a Redemption Island season." - Puff_

"Puff's been acting differently." said Patrick.

"I know." replied SpongeBob.

"She probably misses Brutus." said Squidward.

_" At the last tribal council, Brutus got voted off. No one expected it." - Squidward_

Squidward walked over to Puff.

Sparrow Day 7

Chip and Slenderman were rummaging through the tribe's things when Chip found 2 Hidden Immunity Idols.

"Look. Let's take these." he said.

"Who's bag is that?" asked Slenderman.

"Armed Armadillo's." he replied.

"Let's leave one for him." Slenderman said.

Just then, Bambi walked out of the forest with tree mail and a Hidden Immunity Idol.

It said, " Two new Hidden Immunity Idols have been placed in the forest.

Sandy walked out with the last one.

Slenderman smiled.

Fox Night 7

A storm rolled in in the middle of the night.

Fox Day 8

Everyone was cleaning up from the storm, except for Tramp who sat in the shelter, eating the tribe's food.

"Tramp, please get up and do some work." Puff asked politely.

"Nah." replied Tramp.

"Tramp, you don't have a choice." Puff said, getting impatient.

"No, loser." Tramp replied.

"Don't just sit there while we do all the work!" Puff shouted.

"You're the lazy one!" Tramp shouted back.

"No, you're the lazy one." said Squidward.

Tramp ran off.

"Sometimes I'd like to punch that little Tramp in the face." said Puff.

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!'

"First things first, Sparrow, I will take it back."

Sandy handed him the Immunity Idol.

"You are also playing for reward."

"A hike in the mountains, a feast and a sunset boat ride."

"For today's challenge, 1 person from each tribe will race out into a mud pit. You will search for your tribe colored block. First person to find their tribe's block and get back to their tribe adds the block to their's tribe stack. First tribe to 5 blocks wins immunity and reward."

"Alright, I'll give you a minute to strategize."

**Duel 1: Grinch and Tramp**

**Duel 2: Armed Armadillo and Chubby Bunny**

**Duel 3: Sandy and Puff**

**Duel 4: Wacky and Patrick**

**Duel 5: Chip and Squidward**

**Duel 6: Slenderman and SpongeBob**

**Duel 7: Bambi and Frank**

"First up, we have Grinch for Sparrow and Tramp for Fox. Survivor's ready, go!" Grinch and Tramp raced out into the mud, Grinch with a slight lead. Tramp attempted to tackle Grinch, but missed. Grinch felt around for blocks and grabbed one. It was orange. He tossed it further out into the mud pit. Tramp got up, covered in mud. Grinch tackled him. While in the mud, Grinch found his tribe's red block and ran. Tramp struggled to chase after him. Grinch placed the block in his tribe's stack. "Sparrow leads 1-0!" Next, Armed Armadillo and Chubby Bunny raced out. Chubby Bunny found a block right near the edge of the mud pit and ran back to his tribe's stack. "Sparrow and Fox are tied, 1-1." Next, Sandy and Puff ran around in circles and Sandy grabbed Puff by her tail and tackled her. Puff got back up and found a orange block hovering in the mud. She grabbed it. Sandy tackled her before she could run. Puff wriggled out of Sandy's arms and got back to her tribe's stack. "Fox leads 2-1!" Wacky and Patrick were fast through the mud pit, Wacky nearing the back within the first 10 seconds. Patrick found a red block and hid it before Wacky saw. He found another red block and then another. Finally, he found an orange block, but Wacky was right behind him with a red block. It came down to the wire, but Patrick crossed first. "Fox leads 3-1!" Chip ran through the pit with Squidward hunting him down. Squidward couldn't find any blocks, but then before he could run, Chip found a block. It was orange. Squidward grabbed it and returned to his tribe. "Fox leads 4-1." SpongeBob put up a fight, but the large Slenderman easily beat the tiny SpongeBob. "Fox leads 4-2!" Bambi, even with an injury, did well. She and Frank were unlucky, no one finding a block. Then Bambi and Frank both found blocks. But Frank crossed first. 'FRANK SCORES! FOX WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD! Fox cheered.

Jeff handed them the immunity idol.

"Fox, enjoy your hike and feast. Sparrow, I have nothing for you. Head back to camp, I'll see you tomorrow night.

Fox Night 8

Tramp howled as the tribe walked up the mountains.

_" It's about time we had some real food." - Tramp_

_" I'm excited we won, but I still want Tramp gone." - Puff_

After the hike, everyone sat down to eat.

Tramp ate lots of shrimp and lobster, while Frank went with a vegetarian meal.

_" Being a vegetarian out here is kinda bad, because it limits my food options." - Frank_

After the delicious feast, everyone boarded the boat.

While on the boat, Tramp fell asleep and started to snore.

_"Tramp's (bleep) snore is so (bleep) annoying. That idiot." - Puff_

The Sparrow tribe arrived at Tribal council.

"Everyone dip your torch into the fire. Fire represents life in this game."

Everyone did so and sat down.

"So, Grinch, you and Slenderman were the only ones to score for your tribe in this challenge. Do you feel safe tonight?"

"Yeah, Jeff."

"Sandy, who do you think is on the chopping block?"

"Armed Armadillo and Grinch."

"Armed Armadillo, do you agree?"

"No."

"Chip, it seems like you and Slenderman are not on the ins or the outs. How does it feel?"

"It's kinda difficult because you don't really know where you stand."

" Alright, it is time to vote. Sandy, you're up first.

Sandy's vote: "Looks like your prediction was a little off." (Grinch)

Grinch's vote: "You need to go home, idiot." (Chip)

"If anyone has the Hidden Immunity Idol and they would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one moved.

"I'll read the votes."

"First vote, Grinch. One vote Grinch." (He nods)

"Chip. One vote Grinch, one vote Chip."

"Chip. Two votes Chip, one vote Grinch.

"Grinch. Two votes each."

"Chip. Three votes Chip, two votes Grinch.

"Grinch. Three votes each.

"Grinch. Four votes Grinch, three votes Chip.

"Grinch. Five votes Grinch, three votes Chip.

"Third person voted out off Survivor: Easter Island….. Grinch. Grinch, you need to bring me your torch.

"Grinch, the tribe has spoken.

Jeff snuffed his torch.

Grinch walked away.

VOTES

Grinch- Armed Armadillo, Chip, Cocoa Puff, Dasher, Rudolph, Sandy and Slenderman

Chip- Bambi, Grinch and Wacky

**Grinch's Final Words**

"I'm not surprised that I'm out, but I didn't really expect it to be this early."

**Next time on Survivor…..**

**Bambi realizes her tribe wants her out.**

"I'm on the outs here."

**And one tribe fails in the immunity challenge.**


End file.
